


Nightmare

by spilled_notes



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac-centric almost-drabble, set after Death by Miss Adventure (1.10).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Mac wakes with a start, heart pounding, breath ragged. 

The same nightmare.

She reaches blindly to her nightstand and fumbles, terror robbing her fingers of sureness. The light banishes the shadows to the corners of the room, but the darkness within her remains.

The same nightmare, again and again.

Daisy, hair caught in the machine, pulled inexorably in.  She knows just what happened, has read the story inscribed on her broken body. May as well have been there. 

Every time, she calls for her but no sound escapes her lips, reaches for her but is never close enough.

And then she wakes, heart aching and throat tight with grief all over again.

Dawn is starting to pale the sky.  Mac rubs her eyes with a still-trembling hand then throws back the covers.

She won’t get any more sleep this morning.


End file.
